


doodled tattoos and cheesy pickup lines

by bebishii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, VERY vague nsfw mention if you squint your eyes, Winter, not rly timeskip but yams is a 3rd year, yams is baby, yuuji has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishii/pseuds/bebishii
Summary: "you're such a thief you know?""first your heart now your clothes? yeah""don't steal my pickup lines""invent new ones then.. baby come on stop pouting fine, i'll let you say it next time."
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, terushima yuuji&yamaguchi tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	doodled tattoos and cheesy pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i was super bored and usually i don't upload short things like these but the tag needs more content<3  
> also!! made art for this!! (my insta is @bebishii.art)

the alarm clock was ringing as it it had to proof something and yuuji wished he didn't have to hear it.  
his first instinct was pulling tadashi, his boyfriend closer until he realized that he wasn't even there.  
which made him lack reasons to stay in bed and so he turned of his alarm and sat up.

a sigh escaped his lips, he dipped his head back.  
he still had almost two hours to get ready, not that he could complain.  
he got up this soon, because tadashi had to.  
since they had impulsively moved in together, tadashi's way to school had tripled and because terushima was a very nice person, he always woke up nothing over half an hour later than tadashi so that he could sneak a kiss or two.

the time also gave him a way to do some school work or be productive in other ways.

usually he did something relaxing, but even if that was the case he has gotten a lot of comments on how he was more concentrated in school.  
that was due the fact that the few hours after waking up, where he was still half asleep, had now been pushed forwards.

he liked that. 

a very positive side effect.

he looked up straight again, when he heard footsteps entering the room.  
he could hardly see, the room was only lit by the streetlight outside and their nightlight (tadashi had insisted on not needing it, but yuuji knew otherwise).  
of course he knew who it was, but to his surprise, tadashi wasn't dressed.  
well, not dressed for school of course.

"wh-"  
"ah you're already up.. sorry i was gonna put away the alarm so that you wouldn't but got carried away..."  
"but why-"  
"right.. school is cancelled, for the both of us that is.. heavy snowfall.. also our lock.. like the outside lock is frozen so we can't get out unless we.. well, jump out of the window"

tadashi grinned and yuuji wordlessly pulled him closer and onto his lap.

"i don't mind... now i get to cuddle with you consciously"  
"still, sorry for waking you..."  
"shhhht it's fine..."

yuuji's right thumb went over the other's cheek, before he leaned in for a kiss.  
he could taste tadashi had drank tea, strawberry at that and he had to smile.  
sometimes he used strawberry as a nickname, when tadashi blushed he kind of looked like one. it was adorable.

'strawberry' played with his hair, he liked it when it wasn't done, because then it was soft and not 'crunchy' as he called it, when terushima had gel in it.

the noises outside of people complaining about the snow were blurred in with yuuji's second alarm.

with an annoyed sigh, he pulled away and put it out. instead, he put on their nightstand lamp, causing himself to squint and tadashi to giggle.

"you're such a thief you know?"  
"first your heart now your clothes? yeah"  
"don't steal my pickup lines"  
"invent new ones then.. baby come on stop pouting fine, i'll let you say it next time."

yuuji grinned, then kissed him again.  
his hand traveled alongside of tadashi's neck, who flinched lightly when his cold fingers touched a bite mark, from the night before.  
yuuji pulled away.

"does it hurt?"  
"not as much as elsewhere, dumbass"

he grinned and tadashi stuck his tongue out.

"no, but really, does it hurt?"  
"only a liiiiiittle bit... like if you press down on it, but.. i don't mind"  
"like this?"

very softly, yuuji pressed down again and tadashi bit down on the inside of his lip, before blushing.

"sorry, just messing with you"

apologetically, he kissed his cheek and his fingers traced alongside of yamaguchi's thigh, connecting the hickey's on it.

"kinda went overboard didn't i?"  
"i don't know.. i like it, reminds me of you. as long as you don't do too many obvious ones that could be seen at practice i couldn't care less..."

yuuji loved tadashi talking about school, sometimes he wished he'd still be the johzenji captain, but he was more than proud, that tadashi was captain of karasuno now.

"got it, freckles."  
"wait hu-"

yuuji grabbed for a pen on the nightstand and put away the cap, before drawing a star on yamaguchi's leg, who blushed.  
the star was followed by a heart and a 'you are beautiful', some more stars and a sun.

"you always say you like my tattoos so there you go"

he grinned again and tadashi started giggling.

"i love you"  
"i love you too, 'dashi"

he took the pen

"think you'll lose in tic tac toe?"  
"not losing against you"  
"think so? i'll even let you start"  
"i don't need to start to win"  
"as you wish, my highness"

grinning, yamaguchi rolled his eyes and actually won, but kissed him again as yuuji started to pout.

"told you"

he smiled and guided his boyfriend's head lower, before kissing his forehead, knowing how much yuuji liked it.

"can we sleep again now?"  
"oh absolutely"

yuuji let himself fall back onto the bed, tadashi still in his arms, smiling at the younger's soft squeak.

"you're cute"  
"you're an idiot"  
"your idiot?"  
"yeah.. my idiot.. sleep well"  
"only because i'll dream of you"  
"back with the cheesy pickup lines?"  
"you love it"  
"yeah.. guess i do"  
"sleep now"  
"shush you're the one who keeps talking"  
"shut me up then"

tadashi chuckled and kissed him.

"nah not long enough, that doesn't count"  
"you're such a baby"

tadashi kissed him again, longer this time and apparantly long enough to satisfy yuuji.

"you're really all i ever wanted you know that? ... not saying that to be cheesy i just-..."

he sighed.

"i know we've been told this impulse decision to move in together was stupid, but... i don't care anymore, tadashi. im with you. i'm happy. i'm glowing. you make me glow. that's what matters to me... this was the best decision of my life so far and i... really hope you feel the same you know... i still can't believe we're actually dating, somehow my brain doesn't catch up that.. you're really my boyfriend and all.. i don't think there's anyone as perfect as you... sorry, i'm rambling i just... i really really love you.... i love you so much. and i know i show it through jokes or well 'cheesy pickup lines' i just need you to know that i mean them.. i mean every word of what i'm saying to you, okay? always."

tadashi's flushed face was pressed against yuuji's shirt.

"i love you more than words could ever describe."

it was almost just a whisper, but yuuji's heart jumped and he wished nothing more than to hold on to tadashi forever.

perhaps, they would be forever.  
most certainly.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to nika and mori ONLY >:(


End file.
